Dance with the Devil II
by Innocencie
Summary: Isabella is the true mate of Aro Volturi but her life with the dark Lord of the underworld is not always a bed of roses. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Dance with the devil. **

**I am not native speaker. I´m sorry for my mistakes.**

* * *

I am Isabella Swan, the true mate of Aro Volturi. I was sitting on the stone floor in front of the mirror. I was locked up in the tower of Volturi´s castle. My eyes were watching my reflection. I was beautiful I still could see an angel in the mirror. I was wearing a white dress. My dark hair came down to my waist. I still had green eyes althought they were very dark I needed to feed. I was thirsty. They did not bring me blood. I thought it was a part of my punishment. I fell from grace. The Volturi never gave second chances to the traitor like me. However I was not sorry I could not watch away. I had no choice. There was no other way.

I was afraid of fire. My shield was fireproof but I will be torn apart. It will probably be very painful and slow death. Will Aro watch or will he execute a sentence himself? Will he give me the honour? Will he be able to tear the head of his true mate off? He could control his bonds. He was able to kill his own maker maybe he could control this bond too. That would clear a lot. I missed him so much. He left me alone. The bond was like a curse. I would like to rip it from my heart and my soul.

I put my palms on the mirror like I was supposed to enter but I was already on the other side of the mirror and I could not back. It was late.

I heard voices and steps. _They are coming for me_. I did not have much time left. I had Marie Antoinette on my mind now. _When Aro wants my death so be it but everybody including him will watch me die like a queen. _I stood up took a deep breath and raised my head up. _I am ready_.

one month ago

I was sitting in the library and trying to study latin. I was fascinated by this language but I had a problem with concentration. I looked around the large library it was a beautiful place. It was a cavernous room, made of the white marble. There were row upon row of wooden book cases filled by Antique books. They were bound in leather and ornamented with gold and silver. Aro had been collecting some books and manuscripts for three thousand years. The library was permanently without oxygen as a precaution against fire. All oxygen was vacuumed and was pumped into the room only because of humans but they were seldom present.

I loved my husband. I showed him respect like I promised and he appreciated it. It was very natural here because everybody showed respect to Aro Volturi. The guards called him master. I loved resting my head on their master chest or lap.

I read the Bible. I loved the story about the queen Ester. Yes, it was better when some man thought that they were in charge.

I guess he was very vulnerable in some moments and I could manipulate him so easily. Sex was incredible but sometimes I had a feeling that he was a stranger. There was something in him that I was not allowed to know.

I practised my shield regularly. I was really good I could protect other vampires. I was very strong shield. I could not only block Jane, Alec, mind manipulators and readers but also electricity even lightnings and fire. I was able to walk through the blast furnace without being burned.

I heard human screaming sometimes but it did not bother me as much as before furthermore I went hunting during the feeding time. Caius was angry that I fed on animals but Aro did not care about his opinion as usual. I hated Cauis. My hatred was as pure as love towards Marcus. We spent a lot of time together. He was not cheerful but he smiled sometimes. Marcus was a wise man. I thought that this vampire knew everything. He told me about Didyme his wife and Aro´s sister. I reminded him of her. Maybe that was the reason why he wanted me around.

I was walking down the corridor when I heard voices from the throne room. I did not like this room. Aro was different here. The power radiated from him and I was scared like everybody else. I never attended trials or executions. I never saw him kill anybody but I knew that he did it regularly.

I went closer to the wooden double door. It was open. I heard Aro´s voice. I was wearing a white dress with long wide sleeves. Aro provided dresses and loved white colour on me and I loved it too. I sighed and entered the room. Aro was standing on the dais and saw me coming.

„My lovely mate." He crooned.

Everybody in the room looked at my direction. It was embarrassing. I did not like being in spotlight.

„Come to me, my dear." He extended his large hand to me. I took a deep breath and followed his instructions as usual. I saw his predatory eyes again. Vampires stepped aside for me I went through the room stopped before him and bowed my head. I saw a nice couple a vampire and very beautiful girl. I had a bad feeling. I knew it was not a good place for me.

„Let me introduce my wife Isabella. My dear, that is Marco and his girlfriend Tatiana."

I only nodded. I saw me and Edward in this moment. I gulped.

„He does not want to turn her." I looked at Aro with pleading expression but there were no mercy in his gaze as usual. He looked at Felix and he grasped Marco.

„No" Marco was yelling with fear. He was terrified because he knew what would happen to his girlfriend. Aro grasped her hand and smiled at her so soft.

„Do not be scared, little one." He whispered. His gaze was so intense. I was left breathless at the sight. She was like a mouse before snake frozen she was not scared. He spun her pushed her hair aside caressed her neck to relax her and then looked at me. I was not breathing I was standing still my eyes were wide opened. He looked at me with enigmatic smile on his lips. I opened my mouth and wanted to say something but I could not. I was standing with my mouth open. His lips were grazing her neck and he whispered something in her ear. A shiver ran down my spine. He moved like a feline with such incredible grace. He was sinister and graceful at the same time. I knew that he would kill her and I did not want to watch but I could not avert my eyes from him. He pressed her body against his and bit her. She whimpered only slightly I saw passion in his eyes I was riveted to the spot. I wanted to be in her place. Now I really saw an angel of death. I saw mild smile on her face. She was not scared she was not in pain. It was beautiful. It was so impressive to kill somebody so tender. He seduced her. That was a kiss of the vampire. He dropped her body. Everything moved in slow motion. Marco was crying but I could not hear anything. The sound was like turned off. Aro was watching me, fascinated. I did not understand why then I noticed that I was smiling, dark passion was plastered on my face and his expression only reflected my own.

I was frightened to death. _What am I doing?_ Suddenly I started hearing again. I looked around vampires were watching me silently.

"You are a murderer." Marco was yelling.

Aro only nodded to Felix and Demetri and spun me so my back was facing Marco and the guards and I could not see how he was dismembered. I wanted to turn my head but Aro prevented that with his grip on my chin. I closed my eyes. I could smell Marco´s burning body. Aro pulled me closer against him. I raised my emerald eyes to his ruby. He smiled at me.

"It was nothing for your eyes my dear."

He was so overprotective. I was a vampire but he treated me like a human girl who I had been before.

"Isabella you are full of surprises. I need to have you now." He whispered only for my ears. I was disgust by myself but I wanted to have him too.

Aro told me that we could be equal in our bed but he did not say that it would really happen. He never asked. He took what he wanted, where and how he wanted. He tore my dress off or stripped me. He dumped me on the bed, table or floor. I had my gratification so I did not care. I was always carried away by his passion. Every touch every kiss was something incredible. I was created for him and he for me.

I was resting my head on his chest. His fingers scratched my scalp.

"Do I scare you, dear one?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I could see your expression in the throne room. You looked like ready for death."

"You are different sometimes."

"That is always me. I love you. I would never hurt you." He kissed my forehead.

"You killed the girl before me and her friend."

"You enjoyed that. She enjoyed that too I could read her mind. They taste better when they are not scared."

"Good for you." I sighed.

"I love your scent. You have so different scent. I would like to know why." He purred in my ear.

"That must be the animal blood. Why did you let me feed on animals without fight?"

"Because I love you, I want your happiness and I love the fluidum you have. You are like light in my dark life. When I am with you I can feel some light from you in me. It is incredible feeling, Isabella. I love you so much. I would die for you. Whatever happens do not forget that. Never ever forget that." He pinned me on the bed kissing me.

"I love you too." I felt genuine happiness. I loved our bond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: there is sex in this chapter MA 18+**

* * *

I was sitting in the garden and enjoying silent night. It was past midnight, sky was cloudless and I was watching the dark heaven with shining stars. I could see a shooting star. "Wow."

"Wish something." I heard behind me.

"Aro" I cried out. "I have already everything what I dreamt of. You made my dreams came true."

He sat next to me and took me in his arms. I felt safe with him.

"I love to hear that." He stroked my cheek.

And it was true, basically. He gave me everything what I asked for. He loved me. I was happy but…I did not know…but…

"What did you do today?"

"I missed you every second." His lips brushed my forehead.

"Aro, can I ask you something?"

"Everything my love."

"Do you make love with your victims sometimes?" I asked and tried not to sound like a pervert.

"Do you ask if I cheat on you?" He tilted his head. He was surprised.

"Sulpicia told me that you enjoyed making love with your food and I saw some kind of sparkling between you and the girl." I do not mind. It was the last thing that they felt but I needed to know that. I needed to know more about him.

"I enjoyed that in the past but I have my mate now, my dear and it is satisfying enough. However I like when they are relax, because they taste better and it is not possible to achieve in the feeding room. I have a special room for this use. I can read them so it is easy for me to relax them. I know what they need." He whispered in my ear and I felt his breath on my neck.

"What do they need?" I wanted to know what he did to them.

"Nothing special, like Tatiana the feeling of being safe."

"Do you always feed on females?"

"Of course, the younger the better." He smiled.

He put me on his lap. His hand trailed up my thigh.

I wanted to be his victim. I recollected what had happened in his hotel when I was a human. The way he had grasped me, the way I had felt his desire for me. I had been scared but now I wanted nothing more but to experience that again. I thought that I was a pervert. I had nobody for discussion about my twisted fantasies.

"Isabella, why do you feel shame of your instincts? You are a vampire. Why do you control yourselves so obsessively? It is not natural." He could see inside my heart. I was still like glass.

"I do not do that."

"Yes, you do. You are not relaxed. You cannot enjoy a life or feelings like pleasure or desire.

"I want to be composed I want to be perfect."

"Perfection is not always in a self-control. Sometimes you have to let loose."

I dropped my eyes I was unsure under his scrutiny.

"Come, my dear I will show you my feeding room." He whispered. I felt desire rolling through my body.

He took me in a familiar room. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, of course and mirror on the wall, some paintings and thick rug. There was a bathroom behind one door. It was my former room. I felt nervous. I almost forgot that. Aro held me here one year. It was strange. He was watching me intently, like a vampire craving for my blood. He pressed his hands together under his chin, tilted his head.

"Are you scared? Do not be scared. I promise I let you live." He whispered with enigmatic smile on his lips.

And I thought that I was weird. "You feed in my room."

"In these days, yes I do. I like this room."

"I cannot imagine being relaxed here." The only thing, that was etched on my memory, was fear. I remembered that I had been shaking and I had barely been able to stand before him.

"You were a special case. I behaved very clumsy and did a lot of mistakes, because I felt our bond and I could not satisfied my needs. I was craving for your blood for your body and your soul. I could barely control myself. I am sorry that I hurt you."

"I cannot remember all of that." I saw everything like shrouded in the mist.

"It must be because of the transformation. It had to affect your memory." He touched my jaw. "I would like to do here what I have always wanted to do to you." He did not wait for my answer, of course. It was not a question anyway.

He spun me his nose was trailing my neck, he smelled me. His fingers untied my bodice and pushed my dress down. I was stripped to the waist. He was standing behind me I raised my hands up and put them around his neck so he could run his fingers over my upper body from my armpit downwards to the waist. He scratched me gently with his fingernails. It gave me goose bumps. He cupped my breast then his hand traveled down into my panties. He pressed my sensitive spot, his fingers were sliding. I felt waves of arousal building up in me.

"Let me see your mind." He whispered.

I had never done it during the sex before actually I had done it only once under the compulsion. He was my man but I liked my privacy. I was aware of the fact that he constantly violated privacy of every vampire around. Nobody dared to tell _no_ to him. They just gave him their hand, then he knew everything and he could use these information as he saw fit at later date. That was a cornerstone of his power. Nobody could stand against him, nobody could betray him or lie to him. He was a master in the processing of these information as well, he did no mistakes he was always one step forward. He knew who enemy was and what the enemy was capable of. Chelsea was so terrified of him and his gift that she bonded herself tighter than she bonded others. She was scared that she would think in a different way than Aro needed. She was scared of her own thinking, because Aro scanned her every day.

"Do it. Do not be afraid. We can be closer." He whispered in my ear.

Finally I pushed my shield out of my mind and he growled.

He pressed me harder I wriggled against his hand moaning but he stopped before my release.

"I know that you are frustrated but we have a lot of time."

He pushed my robe down it fell to the floor. He laid me down on the bed hovering over me. He pulled my panties down before standing up. He removed his shirt and pulled his pants down. He sat between my parted legs and his thumb moved over my labia and clit scrutinizing my nudity. "You are so beautiful." He exhaled tilted his head let his tongue slid over my clit and flicked against it then he took my clit between his lips and pressed gently. A whimper of pleasure escaped from my parted lips. I dug my fingers in his hair. It was too intense I erected my shield. I was ashamed of the state of my mind. He realized it and stopped.

"Isabella" He claimed my mouth. "Let me hear you." He whispered in my ear. Then his lips moved downwards over my throat to my nipples kissing and sucking. I moaned and clenched my fist. "Tell me what you want. I want to feel your soul. Relax, do not think just feel."

It was not always about thinking about the voice in the mind but he could process emotions or feelings, every impulse in the brain every memory trace made sense to him. It was strange that somebody so evil like him got so powerful gift. Or maybe he was evil because he had got a gift like that. Nevertheless I admired him.

I bit my lip and exposed myself again.

"Yes" he whispered.

He spread my legs out lifted my hips and entered me very slowly. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him hungry. He moved in me and his lips grazed my neck and then he sank his teeth to my throat. He had had to read everything in my mind. I cried out and grasped him tightly it hurt then his teeth slowly released my flesh and he pressed his lips around the wound and sucked the pain was gone, in the end he licked my skin. The movement of his pelvis sped up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I needed more, deeper and faster. He complied immediately. I felt my arousal building up. I struggled not to erect my shield again. I felt his reaction to state of my mind I felt him not only in my body but in my mind and my soul. He was everywhere. He was in me and I was in him we became entwined. I heard his ragged breath.

The waves were surging through my body. My desire was burning inside of me I could not hold it anymore. "Aro, don´t stop, don´t…" I felt the pressure release. "My God." I panted heavily in his arms.

We were lying in the bed. I had never been so close to him before.

"Isabella" he kissed me. "We should make love without your shield more often."

"I thought you did not like it."

"No, but I love it with you. It was so exciting to be inside your mind."

Hmmm, I will probably hide nothing from him. I did not care it was so incredible. I wanted more of him.

"Are you not busy? I saw some unknown woman in the corridor. She looked very upset." I was curious. There were a lot of females around my mate. I was not jealous but still he was mine.

"Yes and we need to talk about that." He paused and looked at me intensely.

I had a lot of questions in my mind when I was watching his facial expression. "Yes?"

"I need your help, my love."

"You only need to ask."

"It is about the Cullens. They committed a crime and I´m really unhappy but I have to punish them." He mused. His voice was soft and unruffled.

"What crime?" I was like struck by lightning. "How punish?" I felt discomfort. I knew Aro.

"They created an immortal child, Isabella."


	3. Chapter 3

"No" I gasped and my eyes popped.

"Yes, they did. It is a crime. It is very risky for our kind. We have to destroy the child, maker and protectors. I need your shield. I hate to ask you for your involvement in this mission but Edward can read our mind. I need your protection. I know it will be very hard for you but I have no choice. I wish I had."

I gulped. "Aro, I do not believe that. Carlisle would never do such a thing. I know him. He must be innocent. It is a mistake." I had to defend them. I knew the Cullens. My God, he cannot just destroy them.

"No Carlisle but Edward and his mate."

"Mate? Edward is married?" I was not jealous but it was a strange feeling. He had promised me love then had left me in Voltera and had got married to the other girl.

"Yes he is and the witness claimed that she had seen them with an immortal child. I saw her mind and I saw the child myself." He stroked my hand to relax me. My face was rigid and blank.

"Do you want to kill them?" My voice wavered. I could not imagine watching them die. They had left me but they had been a part of my live. I had forgiven them a long time ago. I loved Aro but I was not a punisher or a warrior.

"Isabella, I do not know now. I hate killing. I always try to make a deal with an opponent. Chelsea will be with us she will try to break their bonds and we will see."

"But their bonds are strong she will not be able to succeed. You know that."

"Yes, probably but we will try it anyway. I think they will be ready. Alice must have had a vision about the ….legal dispute. I think they will not be alone, other vampires will join them."

"And what happens if they are innocent?" I wrinkled my brow.

"Isabella, they are not. Nevertheless I will collect every facet of the truth. I will know the truth. They cannot fool me."

"OK, I guess I can trust it." I brushed my lips against his.

After he left I had some premonition. The cold wave ran through my body. I started shaking. We will go to Forks. There was my father, Jacob and the pack of werewolves. I will be so close to my home. I always wanted to see my father not face to face I would keep a safe distance.

"Daddy. I missed you so much." I whimpered. Aro will never let me see him again. Nevertheless I had a different problem now. I needed to speak to Marcus.

I ran through the castle to his place. He was sitting in the chair and studied something in his native language. He averted his eyes from the book.

"Bella, I love to see you here. What can I do for you my dear?" He smiled at me. He had always a nice smile for me.

"Aro told me about the Cullens. He wants to attack them."

"I do not think that attack is the right word. They committed a crime and not for the first time. Do not forget they left you in Forks without turning or killing." He paused. "You know that I love you, I love that you are alive but it is not about me or you it is about our law. Aro forgave them only because of you. He made an exception in this case. However, if they created an immortal child there would be no forgiveness and no mercy at all."

"You said that if…I do not believe that. Why would they do that?"

"I do not know. The mother of the witness, who was here to testify against the Cullens, created an immortal child centuries ago and nobody knew why? She knew that it was a crime but she did not care. Their daughters were innocent. The mother and the child were executed. Aro touched the daughters and he found out that they had seen the child for the first time. Caius wanted to burn them but Aro forbid that. They survived with healthy respect for the law."

"Aro stood up for the girls." I was so proud of him. I loved when he was merciful.

"Yes and this was not for the first time. He is not really as bad as you think."

"I do not think that he is bad." I grinned. "OK I think he is bad. He is different from me. I love him but sometimes I´m afraid to see his true face, his nature. There is a dark power in him. I love it sometimes but sometimes I´m terrified Marcus.

"Didyme said me the same things about Aro. You are so similar, Isabella. You are like light in this darkness. We need more light in this goddamn place. So let your light shine like the dawning sun, Isabella. If you let your light shine in the dark, our darkest hour will be like the noonday sun."

„Wow, it was incredible."

„It is from the Bible." He smirked at me and shrugged his shoulders."

„You are very wise man Marcus. I´m sorry what happened to Didyme." I patted his hand.

He nodded. „Vampires cannot have a children. It is a pity. I wonder sometimes if we had had a daughter, how would she have been. I think I know now."

I definitely loved him. I missed my father but when I was with Marcus I forgot that. I hugged him. „I do my best." My voice trembled with emotions.

„I hope I do not disturb you." I heard cracked voice behind me and I flinched. It was Caius. I tried to get ouf of his way all the time. I hated him he was really only evil. There was nothing in him only hatred and cruelty. Aro enjoyed seducing, caressing and comforting his victims and Caius did opposite things he enjoyed their fear and pain. He tortured vampires, humans even members of the guard if they made a mistake. I complained to Aro about Caius psychotic and disgraceful behaviour but he refused to interfere. Nevertheless I showed Caius what I thought about him.

Aro needed him because he was a skilled fighter and military leader. He had three giant vampires in his guard but they were just for show, Caius was capable of very efficient self-defence.

Cauis´s hatred and power hunger drove Aro to achieve the goal and reach his highest potential. Cauis irritated Aro, sometimes drove him crazy but still Aro consulted him in strategy things. However I was sure a life in Voltera would be heaven without Caius.

„Brother, of course not" Marcus answered politely.

„Aro need to consult you Marcus. It is about the Cullens. I cannot wait to watch them burn." He bared his teeth and looked at me. „I heard that you would go with us, sister." He called me sister, because he knew that I hated that. I was not his sister.

„The Cullens are innocent. Aro will find it out, end of story so you will be probably very disappointed."

„Will we bet?" He grinned. „When I win and I will win, you will feed on humans."

„Fuck you." I went furious.

"Maybe later. I would make a vampire from you Isabella." He approached me so close that I could feel his body against mine. He was abusive and I was very attractive for him I knew it. He would like to torture me or rape me or both. The pain of his victims was the only thing that excited him and gave him some sort of gratification. He was a sadist. He was a fucking pig.

"OK, it is enough." Marcus interrupted our dispute. "Cauis where is your wife."

"She left the tower again and went on the rampage in the city again so I killed her, with Aro´s permission." He grinned at me.

I gulped. I had never met his wife but the news left me speechless. Why was I surprised? Aro did the same thing to Sulpicia. He had a reason that was true but he did not care if Sulpicia was alive or not.

The rest of the month we spent practising our skills and getting ready for the fight. I was not the only one who suffered. Renata was paler than usual. She was afraid of not being able to protect Aro. I trusted that she would be able to protect all of us. She had been doing very good job for thousand year. I worried about the Cullens. I was sure that the Cullens were innocent and hoped that the truth came to light.

* * *

**Do you like it? Should I continue? It is pretty challenging, because my language is Czech and I use German at my work everyday. I noticed that I tended to use German in this fanfic. If something makes no sense to you, try please german dictionary :-))) and tell me please I can correct it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I used some quotes and sentences from Twilight book and movie in this chapter. They were too cool to be replaced. Of course, SM owns them and all characters in this story.**

**Note: Didyme was killed by werewolves in this story. Aro had nothing to do with her death. **

* * *

We flew by Aro´s jet to the United States. The weather was gloomy the ground was covered by snow. I was torn apart with my emotions. I could not imagine being in Forks so close to my home and not visiting Charlie. I had no information about him or my mother.

I was home everything was so familiar, the forest where I told Edward that I knew who he was. I sealed my fate at this moment. We were together in the clearing where we will fight today. No, not fight where we will meet and speak.

I was trembling with stress and fear. Aro noticed my discomfort he had taken my hand and had held me during the journey to the clearing but I could not feel his presence. His heart was far away. He was so distant.

"Aro" I pressed his hand. I tried to get him back to me.

"Yes, my dear?" He sounded strange.

"You will let them live if they are innocent." My voice wavered.

"Isabella, check please your shield out. Edward must not read our thoughts, the rest is up to me." He wrapped his hand around me and pressed me against him. "Do not be afraid, my love."

I complied with his request. I expanded my shield to protect our army. It was no problem I could move the shield like a piece of cloth like a veil. I was all over us.

We were wearing the cloaks and the Volturi crests. The guard had grey cloaks. According to shade of grey you could find out how useful a member of the guard was. Jane, Alec and Renata had almost black with red lining. The ancients and me had black with red lining.

When we arrived at the cleaning the Cullens and other vampires were already here. I looked around Aro´s soldiers moved together, they flowed in perfect synchronicity from the forest. They feet barely touched the ground like they hovered above the white snow. It was impressive. A shiver ran down my spine. Aro took his hand off my shoulder. I felt a loss. I was pacing between Marcus and him. Aro set the pace and the guard kept pace with him. Renata was walking behind him her hand was almost touching his cloak her face was rigid with distress. Aro paused and the entire guard paused with him. I looked at him from the corners of my eyes to see what happens. He was concentrated, his red eyes flickered across the Cullens line his gaze roved over the faces again and again and paused on Alice face. Alice was holding Jasper hand. Our eyes met she took a deep breath, I wrinkled my brow and shook my head. I wanted to tell them I had nothing to do with that.

I saw a shaking form of the child. She was scared and clung to Edward´s newborn mate. Edward´s mate was medium build had long blond hair. She was nothing special but he seemed to love her. He wrapped his hand around her waist watching her compassionately. She touched and stroked his hand. There was pain and fear in her gaze. It was touching.

I cast my eyes over their uneven line. I saw Esme holding Carlisle hand. She noticed me and I nodded greeting. It was a terrible situation.

Suddenly I heard wolves howling. "My God no, Jacob" I whispered. "No, not him." Twenty werewolves came gracefully out of the forest and stood among vampires.

It must have been a surprise for Aro but he showed no emotions no weakness at all. His gaze was calm. He was perfectly composed.

Jacob was there I recognized him. He stood next to the child. He locked his eyes with mine. I did not see disappointment in his gaze only compassion. "Jacob" I called aloud.

Aro flinched and looked at me in disbelief.

Cauis touched his hand. He told him something. Aro nodded approvingly and Cauis grinned and looked at me. I was not a good sign.

Carlisle paced several steps ahead of their line. "Aro, let us discuss things as we used to, in a civilized manner. We are not here to fight."

Aro stepped forward and Renata moved with him. „Why are you here Carlisle? Why have you assembled this army against us when you do not want to fight."

„These vampires are witnesses. We have not broken the law. We have not committed the crime you are here to punish us for."

"We see the child, Carlisle." Aro stated patiently with a smile on his lips.

„But she is not an immortal! These witnesses can testify that."

I came alive. They seemed to be innocent. I believed Carlisle. He looked at me and I had to smile at him.

Nevertheless Aro ignored his words and looked at Edward and his mate. „Edward I think that you are involved." Aro extended his hand to Edward. "Could you please, show me the truth."

Edward looked at his mate stroked the head of the child and walked very slowly towards us. I was watching him. I did not feel pain. My feelings for him were gone but I still liked him and I did not want his death. He smiled at me sadly like he had not believed in happy ending, like they had had no chance to survive.

„Edward, I´m so sorry." I whispered.

„Bella, we have not…" He wanted to say something but Aro cut him off.

„My wife is not here to pay a visit to you Edward. Can you read our minds?"

I did not understand why he asked. Did he not trust me?

Edward shook his head he could not. Aro looked at me and smiled. I did not smile back.

„Bella…" Edward tried it again.

„Give me your hand." Aro interrupted him impolitely.

Edward gave him his hand and Aro grasped it tightly. He started reading Edward´s mind. He looked fascinated by Edward´s thoughts.

„Wow" He crooned after a while and turned to his vampires. „Half mortal, half immortal. She was conceived and carried by Edward´s newborn mate, while she was still a human."

Carlisle took a two step forward. „You see Aro we have not broken the law."

No law has been broken. That was a weight off my mind. This is not an immortal child the girl is a half vampire and half human. This is not forbidden. I moved to Marcus and smiled at him but his expression was rigid. I looked around everybody was ready to attack. Nobody was relax or happy about a new twist. Caius grinned like a demon. Jane and Alec eyes were narrowed in concentration. Renata was glancing around like she was going to black out.

"They are innocent." I called around but everybody ignored me.

Aro took two step before our line. "It is true but does it mean that there is no danger?" His gaze flicked over his guard." For the first time in our history, humans could be a threat to our kind. Their modern technology and weapons could destroy us. Keeping our secret has never been more important. Now only the known is safe and tolerable. We know nothing about this child. Can we live with such uncertainty?"

„What?" My legs weakened. I thought that I collapsed to the snow. I looked at Marcus with dread in my eyes. He patted my shoulders to calm me down. He took a step towards Aro and touched his hand. Aro raised his eyes to him and shook his head. Marcus approached me and his hands grasped my shoulders. „What are you doing?" I looked around bewildered, my shield trembled with me.

„Close your eyes Isabella." He wrapped his hands tightly around my body. He held me and I could not move.

„No, Marcus." I breathed out. „Aro, they are innocent." He did not hear me or he did not want to hear me. He did not pay attention to my objections.

Jane started using her power. Her eyes were everywhere. Vampires and werewolves were falling to the ground, one by one.

I had to stop her. I pushed my shield before her and blocked her. She found it out immediately. I wriggled out of Marcus arms but he was stronger and grasped me more tightly.

„Master, my power does not work." She shouted and her eyes pierced me.

„Drop the shield Isabella!" Marcus pressed me and shook me. "They will kill you! Drop the shield!"

Vampires and werewolves struggled to their feet again and fought hard against us. Everything happened so fast. I still held my shield. I did not want our defeat I only wanted to stop the battle but before you could blink an eyelid the battle flared up.

„Isabella drop the shield and protect us not our enemies." Aro said calm. He used the compulsion against me. I tried to fight that but it was hopeless. I had to comply with his request. I dropped my shield before Jane and covered us again.

Marcus held me tightly so I could not run or even move. Jane´s power worked again. Alec did not use his gift because it was not possible now. The situation was not transparent and he could hurt his fellow fighter. The guard tore apart one vampire after another.

I cried and screamed I could not recognize my voice. "No, no, they did nothing!" Nobody paid attention to my screaming. My voice was almost inaudible in the roar of the battle.

Jacob fought like a lion but nobody except me could stand against Jane. He collapsed to the ground and Santiago squeezed him. I saw blood pouring from his mouth and nose. He turned into human again. I saw his dead broken body on the snow. "My God, no, Jacob!" I sobbed and cried. "Jacob!" Leah, Sam and others were dying in front of my eyes.

Demetri killed Edward. He tore him apart and burned like his mate and his little innocent daughter. I saw his bronze hair in the flames. The wind scattered their ashes, I saw them falling slowly like a snow to the icy ground.

Felix murdered Carlisle. My golden angel was dead. I could not believe that. Carlisle was dead, all of them with the exception of Alice.

She was frozen. I was watching her trembling form. She was in shock. She saw her mate Jasper on fire a few seconds ago. Felix seized her hand and threw her at Aro´s feet.

"Alice, I´m so sorry!" I cried. I was still being held by Marcus. He pressed me even closer against him.

"I´m sorry Isabella." I could hear pain and compassion in his voice.

I could not hear something like that in Aro´s voice. His eyes were shining and enigmatic smile was plastered on his lips. He looked down at Alice.

"Dear, dear Alice I´m so glad to see you." He grasped her hand and pulled her up. He stroked her cheek. "Do not be afraid my dear. It is over Alice."

He held her with such possessiveness. Her whole being was shaking.

"My God Alice." Then it began to dawn on me. He was here only to collect Alice. It was not about the child it was about Alice. It was like in the case of Heidi and Hilda. It was just like that. My mate was a monster. If it weren´t for Marcus I would fall to the ground.

Chelsea and Corin approached Alice with a smile on their faces. I could see Alice blank face changing. She calmed down slowly blinked her eyes and breathed in and out. She stopped trembling looked around and then at Aro. Her face brightened up and she gave him incredibly nice smile.

"Master?" She said.

_My God_, I gawked. I was not capable of processing this incident. I looked at Aro and I saw demon, dragon from the apocalypse. I could not black out but I switched myself I stopped feeling. Marcus helped me move and brought me to the plane. Everybody was happy like they had won a football match. I died inside.

* * *

**Tell me please what you think. I appreciate every feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice danced down the corridor. She seemed to be incredibly happy.

„Bella!" She greeted me with excitement.

„Alice, I´m sorry." I whispered compassionately. I tried to pull myself together. I was spending days in Marcus´s suite in Didyme´s room without moving. Aro did not visit me and I was grateful for that because I would kill him. Marcus drained a deer himself brought me blood and after feeding I was able to stand up and left the room.

„Why sorry? Look! I have bought this dress. It is incredible, isn´t it? I love Italy! These shops are incomparable with ours." She crooned. „Touch the fabric." She waved the cloth before my eyes.

„Carlisle is dead so Jasper. They are all dead."

„I know, it is sad." She nodded sighed and made a sad face. „Bella, I was given dark grey cloak like Renata, Jane, Alec and Chelsea. I cannot believe that I´m so important for the master."

I closed my eyes covered my mouth with my hand and sobbed. It was like from the movie the Stepford wives. She was completely brainwashed. It was not Alice anymore. She could remember what had happened but she felt no pain she had no feelings for her own family and for her dead mate.

„Alice, what did he do to you?" I whispered with painful expression in my face.

„Bella, you behave very badly. You will burn. Do you know that?" She nodded her head. Her eyes changed she was distant.

She was right. I betrayed the Volturi. I whipped my head up and saw Renata. She was standing right in the doorway.

„Master wants to speak to you Bella."

„No" I shook my head. „I do not want to speak to him."

„I am allowed to force you." Her voice was so different. I saw scorn in her eyes she considered me a traitor. I did not like this situation.

I knew that she was a shield but I attacked her and something happened. She was not able to repel me. I could break her shield. It was something new for me. I shoved her against the wall and she collapsed to the floor. I was not good fighter but still better than she was. I ran with the supernatural speed out of the castle to the garden. However, I was not happy for a long time. Felix jumped from the tree line, he was suddenly in front of me like a ghost and I crashed against him. He grasped me to prevent my escape. I fell into their trap. I wriggled out of his arms, turned around and there was Santiago behind me. I was standing between two hulk vampires. I had no way to escape.

„ Lady Isabella, master Aro wants to see you now. Could you please follow us voluntarily? Felix bowed his head. It was common courtesy here. I knew that I had to follow him or he would seize me by the collar.

I followed them.

Aro was alone in the throne room. He stood up when I gracefully glided into the room.

„Leave us alone." He commanded.

He scrutinized me and I kept my head up silently watching him. My eyes did not stray from his.

„Do not judge me." He growled.

**„**It is not for me to judge." I said arrogant with a smile on my lips. I was furious.

„How did you dare to interfere? How did you dare to undermine my decision? Do you still love Edward or Jacob?" His eyes were murderous but I was not scared.

„If you want to hear yes, hear yes. If you want to hear no, hear no…my Lord." I enjoyed this moment. I kept standing still before him with my head up and a scornful expression was plastered on my face.

„Isabella I´m sorry…"

I cut him off. „There is no forgiveness, Aro. You are a murderer nothing else." I snarled. Emotions were rolling through me. My gaze was murderous. I breathed wildly.

„I wanted to say that I was sorry that you had failed and betrayed us. We could lose because of you. Are you aware of that?

„What? What did you say, you bloodless, soulless bastard?" I clenched my fist and I cried out.

„Could you compose yourself?! Everybody can hear us."

„I do not care!" My cry echoed in the room. I shouted so loud that I could almost feel the foundation of the room quake.

He looked up at windows above us like he had expected them to shatter then he looked at me in disbelief.

I behaved like a really enraged vampire.

„Isabella" He came closer and took my hand. I moved my shield out of my mind and let him see my thoughts, my scorn, hatred, pain, coldness and bitterness. A dark side of me came to live. I let him see everything. He took his hand off me and took two steps back.

„It was all because of Alice. You can enjoy her you can marry her because I won´t be in the marriage with a monster." I narrowed my eyes.

„Watch your mouth Isabella."

„Or what? What can you do to me? I am already damned! " I burst in dark and hysterical laughter.

„I can hold you responsible for what you did."

I stepped forward, raised my hand and slapped him across his face. "Put that on the list**.**" He closed his eyes and raised his head up. He tried to calm himself down.

"Do you feel better?" He hissed.

I thought that he would slap me back but he did not.

"I loved you so much. Why did you destroy my love and my heart? Why did you take everything from me? You have never loved me. You are not capable of love." I covered my eyes with my hand.

"It is not true, Isabella. I had to decide immediately. It is not always so simple." He took a few steps towards me and he wanted to touch my face.

"Do not touch me." I snarled, disgusted.

"It is not like my mate. Where is my mate?"

"She is gone. I was reborn in this bloody battle." I snarled. "They were my friends. Jacob and the rest protected me from Laurent and Victoria. They saved my life. I loved them. I had to watch them die because you wanted something! The Cullens were innocent! They have not broken your fucking law!" I cried as loud as I could.

He told nothing.

"It was the same like in the case of Hilda."

"Hilda was guilty."

"Hilda was guilty of refusing to sacrifice Heidi." I growled. I was pacing across the room like enraged lion in the cage. "You knew that the child had not been immortal."

"No, I believed that the child had been immortal. I saw that in the witness mind. I found out that she had been a half vampire and half human in Forks. I wanted Alice it was true but the reason why I destroyed the Cullens was their consorting with werewolves. They are our natural enemies. I could not tolerate that."

"They only defended themselves. They were terrified of you. Edward and his mate only wanted to protect their daughter. Carlisle was a doctor. He meant no harm to you. They only wanted to live in peace."

"Maybe not Carlisle but the rest could be a threat in the future and the werewolves have always posed a threat to our kind. They killed my own sister. I cannot forget or forgive. I thought that I had already destroyed all of them. I thought that I had exterminated an entire species."

Nobody told me how Didyme had died. I was sorry but I stayed firm. "They were not real werewolves, the children of the moon but shape-shifters. They inherited gen they could not create newborns."

"I know I saw them in your mind and I do not care Isabella they were real enough for me. I know who I am and what my responsibility is. The Volturi are here to protect our kind. What do you ask for, Isabella? Should I have let them alive, because my mate, a vampire loved them?! Are you crazy?!" He cried out so loud that window panes shook. He took a deep breath to compose himself.

He put his hands on his head. "Isi, listen to me you are very confused, little one. You are a vampire. Vampires kill werewolves and werewolves kill vampires that is the law in our world. That is very natural."

"It is not true. They did not kill vegetarians they killed vampires only to protect humans." I faced him bravely.

"Yes but I tell you no kind will protect humans from vampires. Humans are our food and they could be dangerous enough for us. I made right decision.

"You can tell me what you want I saw your true face your dark soul. I have always thought that I could not get to know you but I know now, I do not need to read your mind to get to know you. You are what you do. You are a monster. That is not because you drink human blood but because of the way you treat your own kind. I will not live with you anymore." I said with finality that pierced my own heart.

He was hurt, my words caused him pain I could see that. I meant to hurt him but I hurt myself more.

"I understand." He rolled his eyes and nodded. "You will be confined to the tower until we decide your punishment." He sounded again very composed.

"Do you want to kill me too?" I cannot help asking.

He did not answer. His face was perfectly serene. He was just watching me without expression.

I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I was not scared of death at this moment but I was hurt. My true mate seemed to want to kill me. The pain was even more intense than pain caused by Jacob and the Cullens death.

"Felix" He uttered gracefully.

Felix immediately entered the room.

"Please escort lady Isabella to the tower and protect her safety. She will be waiting here for the sentence. And Felix, she is still my wife do not forget that. I will read you. Nobody, especially Caius is allowed to visit her. Take Jane with you she is allowed to use her power against all intruders. You will be standing in front of Isabella´s room." Felix bowed his head.

"My lady, could you please follow me?"

I gave Aro the last scornful smile and followed Felix.

My heart was broken, my love on fire, my life in ruins, my friends dead but I had incredible power to face him like never before.

Felix escorted me politely to the tower and locked me up. The guard was standing behind my door. I could hear their steps. The only good thing was that I was protected from Caius now. However, it could change later. He will try to get me to his torture chamber. I was grateful that Aro was so possessive, jealous and overprotective. If I am tortured, he will do that himself. Immediately I had dirty images in my head this treatment would have sure its happy endings. Despite my scorn, fury, pain, whatever I could not beat mating bond. It was still here. I hated myself.

I sat down on the stone floor and leaned my head on the bed. I sobbed into the pillow. I was so exhausted. I missed Charlie. I was so lonely.

* * *

**If you like it or if you don´t like it, tell me please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your reviews. **

* * *

I was sitting in the throne room and listening to my brother´s argument. I missed Isabella. I wanted to go to the tower and see her but it had no sense. She was furious. No, it was not the right word. I knew that she would be against my action but I did not expect this kind of reaction. Something was very wrong with this vampire. I was not mad. I was desperate.

„Aro" Cauis´s voice returned me back to reality. „We have to burn her. There is no other way. She betrayed us. She fought against us in the battle! She put us in danger!

„No, Aro. She only wanted to stop killing. She did not want us to suffer a defeat."

„She did not want us to achieve a victory and I do not care what she wanted Marcus. We could lose because of her." Caius hissed.

„We could not, Aro held her will in his hands all the time."

„She is a freak Aro. I told you that animal blood is dangerous for our kind. She is like a human pitiful and pathetic." He growled with scorn.

„No! She is the only good thing here. She is like a new kind." Marcus crooned.

„She is like Carlisle kind." Cauis mocked.

„It is not so bad."

„You must be joking!" Caius cried out jumped up from his throne and his eyes fumed.

Marcus stood up as well and his eyes pierced Caius. They moved to each other like they wanted to fight.

I stood between them preventing that. „It is enough. She is my mate and I will decide her future."

„She is your mate but it is not your decision. She is a traitor." Caius snarled.

She was it was true. Cauis showed no mercy but he was right so often. When I was merciful it turned against me regularly. I ruled vampire world there was no place for weakness. Everybody saw what she had done. I just could not let it be and act like nothing happened. I wondered how it would be possible to bend the law and save her life.

„Aro, she is not like us. You know that." Marcus defended her. I was surprised he had never showed any interest in anything before. He had not cared about anything. She must mean something to him, something more.

„Aro, Isabella must be hungry. Somebody should drain a deer." He continued.

„Tomorrow she will feed with us. I will show her what she is. I will teach her what it means to be the Volturi." I snarled and banged my fist on the throne.

„What do you want to do?" Marcus locked his eyes on mine.

„I´m going to use the compulsion and Chelsea will bond her with me like the guard then Corin can satisfy her pain."

Marcus gulped and stared at me in disbelief. „No" He whispered and shook his head. „You cannot do that."

„Yes, I can and I will. I want my wife back. I need to hear love you from her lips again."

„What? And will you believe that?" Marcus cried out and patted his forehead. „You are going to turn her to the thing, to someone who will live to serve you, to someone who will never challenge you. If you need something like that, Aro, buy a dog! For God´s sake!" Marcus was shaking with fury.

„I just can let it go. She humiliated me before my guard. She really drives me round the bend."

„Who cares what members of the guard think! They are brainwashed! If you tell them that Bella is a hero, they will believe that!"

„Aro, she must die. We do not give second chances. If you cannot kill her yourselves, I would love to do that instead of you. Nobody have to watch I can do it myself in the tower." He grinned.

From the corner of my eye I saw lascivious expression plaster on his face. I was sure what this sexual sadist would like to do to this sweet little angel.

I turned my furious gaze to him. „Now listen to me very carefully Cauis." I spoke very slowly and stressed all syllables. „You will not touch her, you will not approach her or I will kill you." My voice was steady and low but murderous like my gaze.

He gulped averted his eyes and sat on his throne.

Marcus said nothing to the Caius. He witnessed how convincing I was. There was nothing to contribute. Caius would not dare to disobey me but I will speak to Jane and put her on red alert.

I felt pain I wanted to see Isabella. How could I comfort her pain without Corin? How could I get her love back without Chelsea? „I lost her."

„No, you did not. She is upset but she will forgive you. Maybe not this year or this century but she will. Her bond is strong, nothing change. I swear to it, she is yours. She feels your bond she is in pain, it is only the matter of time and she let you take her again. These mating bonds work like that nobody can struggle against it for a long time. Let me talk to her. I will clear the situation, perhaps she will understand more when I explain that to her without emotions."

"You can see her if you want but I will not change my decision. There will be other battles other disputes and I need her on my side. I will not go through that again and again. We rule the vampire world. We cannot be weak because of her. I love her but what choice I have! Prove me wrong Marcus. Should I have let twenty werewolves live because of my mate? Could I have broken our law?"

"No, you are right but I do not talk about that right now. I talk about her brainwashing. This battle was exceptional we murdered her friends, her innocent friends in front of her. She acted confusedly."

"She is not able to kill a human, Marcus. She will always be on the side of good but we are not good we are the Volturi. She is weak she even refused to fight the guard, a fight only for fun. She did not want to learn how to fight. No, no I have no choice. She will become the Volturi by will or by force."

Marcus exhaled and shook his head. "She walks against the stream. There is an easy way for her how to do things, she could blend in with the crowd, she could forget what justice is just like us but she chose not to do that. I think she is very strong and I think you do not deserve her. You are not worthy of her. If you do what you want to do, Aro, there is no way back." He was disappointed.

"You want her to be like Didyme."

"No, you want that." He turned around and left the room.

He was right. I sat down laid my head on my knees. It was hell. I loved her human nature and light streaming from her but she needed human blood to be useful for the Volturi. The Volturi needed her gift her power. We needed to awake the beast in her, suppress her humanity and compunction. I knew that human blood would change her she would lose her purity but she would be mine again. I will be with my love forever without fights and arguments. We could be happy again. I needed her I could not live without her. Chelsea was not in the castle now but she should return tomorrow. Tomorrow I let her bond. I was conflicted I did not want a slave I would bond her just a little. It could be good for her she will be happy without her humanity. She will be free. I could not wait to take her in my arms again.

**…****to be continued the following weekend. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Answer to your questions:**

**for AnaBookWorm and littlesweetangel: The compulsion would force her to unshield yourself. The compulsion has nothing to do with mating bond. Aro is Bella´s maker that´s why he has this kind of power over her. It was in my first story. Renata explained that to Bella. Perhaps I should have repeated it in this story too. **

**for Edwin´s Rose: I don´t want Bella invincible. She is not physically strong. She is a bad and unwilling warrior. She is only mental shield but she is fire and ****heat -resistant**** and resistant to elektricity, she can ever repel Renata. Fire cannot touch her if she is in one piece. I think when Bella is mental and physical shield and I don´t know what else, nobody can challenge her and she is a obvious victor. I don´t like when something is too obvious.**

* * *

I am Isabella Swan, the true mate of Aro Volturi. I was sitting on the stone floor in front of the mirror. I was locked up in the tower of the Volturi´s castle. My eyes were watching my reflection. I was beautiful I still could see an angel in the mirror. I was wearing a white dress. My dark hair came down to my waist. I still had green eyes althought they were very dark I needed to feed. I was hungry. They did not bring me blood. I thought it was a part of my punishment. I fell from grace. The Volturi never gave second chances to the traitor like me. However, I was not sorry I could not watch away. I had no choice. There was no other way.

I was afraid of fire. Does it hurt to be torn apart? My shield was fireproof but I will be torn apart. It will probably be very painful and slow death. Will Aro watch or will he execute a sentence himself? Will he give me the honour? Will he be able to tear the head of his true mate off? He could control his bonds. He was able to kill his own maker, maybe he could control this bond too. That would clear a lot. I missed him so much. He left me alone. The bond was like a curse. I would like to rip it from my heart and my soul.

I put my palms on the mirror like I was supposed to enter but I was already on the other side of the mirror and I could not back. It was late.

I heard voices and steps. _They are coming for me_. I did not have much time left.I had Marie Antoinette on my mind now. _When Aro wants my death so be it but everybody including him will watch me die like a queen._I stood up took a deep breath and raised my head up. _I am ready_.

Somebody opened the door.

"Bella" It was Marcus. He was carrying a large black bag and 5-liter plastic bottle.

I ran into his arms and hugged him. "Marcus" I cried out.

"Hush" He put his finger on his lips. "It is OK, dear one. Isabella, you have to feed now."

Yes, I was starving. He gave me the plastic bottle of animal blood. I snatched it and poured it down with supernatural speed. I felt my strength coming back with every gulp. I sat down on the bed and breathed wildly I was in ecstasy the venom was circulating in my body and my brain like a sort of endorphine. It was the feeling of pure happiness. I was flying in heaven. I closed my eyes and let the feeling slowly subside.

"Thank you" I whispered. "That was just in time."

"You are welcome. I have already gained some skills in draining deers but their blood taste awfully. I could never drink that." He smirked.

I nodded I believed that human blood was better but that was no option for me.

"What is it?" I asked and pointed at the bag.

"It is only a few things." He waved his hand. "How are you?"

I nodded. "I´m better now." At least I was not hungry.

"Does Aro want to kill me?" I locked my eyes on Marcus. I tried to keep my voice steady but I failed. I was not a good actress.

"No, of course not. How could you think something like that, Isabella?"

"He looked like he wanted to pull my head off. He is a real monster who knows what he is capable of." The bitterness was streaming from my heart and I could not stop it.

"You will not be executed." He said firmly.

I was a little relieved. I desperately wanted to survive. When I had been human I had been suicidal. I had not appreciated my live and I had wanted to finish it when problems had come, but it had been changed, after the transformation I had been brought to live. I loved to be alive.

"What happened to Eleazar?"

"He was not in the battle. He is too loyal to Aro. Nevertheless, he failed. He was not able to run his own coven. He has to stay in Voltera and he is not allowed to create or join any other coven."

"What Aro´s bond?" I could not help asking.

"The bond is strong as never before. You can trust me it is my job." He smiled sadly.

I approached him wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed. I could be weak now. He hushed me. I felt his hand patting my back. I needed to feel some touch, warm and love.

"My child, what did we do to you?" He could not feel light streaming from me anymore because nothing left.

"You did nothing. It was not your fault you could not prevent him from killing them.

Marcus sighed. "No probably but I did not try. Who is to blame for it? I am the Volturi too, Isabella. I know it is very hard for somebody like you to understand but Aro did what was necessary to do and he had my support as well. I am sorry but my hands are not clean and have never been clean."

I exhaled. Deep in my heart I knew it. I was not surprised. Marcus liked me but he was not innocent at all. He was the Volturi.

"Isabella, we are vampires. Our world is different from the human world. We are predators. Aro is three thousand years old conqueror. He will never change he is too old for that. The Volturi have been surviving for three thousand years because we have been tough. You have to kill or you will be killed. Aro destroyed the Cullens because of the werewolves. When Aro tended to be merciful, it was always mistake. The three girls, the daughters of the mother, who created an immortal child, was in the battlefield. If he had killed them, like Cauis demanded, he would have had less enemies in the battle. One of the girls was gifted. It was not easy to fight her."

"Marcus, you did not have to fight them at all."

"We had to that was our job."

"The werewolves were my friends. They saved my life."

"I understand but you are the Volturi now and your loyalty must be with us or you will pay for your betrayal." He sighed. "Aro wants to bond you like the guard.

I thought that I would collapse. The image of Alice popped up in my mind. It made my hair stand on end.

"What? No!" I covered my mouth. "He cannot do that."

"He can and he will. He is going to use the compulsion to get your shield from your mind and then… He wants his wife back." He shrugged his shoulders.

"No, he wants a puppet."

"There is one way if you are interested, if you are strong enough." He raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Yes?"

"I can help you run. Nobody can find you."

"Run? Where?"

"I do not know and do not tell me. There are clothes, money, passport and documents with your new name in the bag. I do not know your new name and do not tell me because he will read me. He will find it out sooner or later. You should change your name again in the place where you will decide to stay. It is not easy but you have to find somebody who can help you."

"What about you? They will kill you."

"No, they will not. Do not be afraid. Aro needs me and I think he likes me." He stroked my cheek.

"What the bonds? Aro is my maker. He has a power over me. He can use the compulsion and force me to return."

"Do not be afraid. The maker bond is not as strong as you think, not as strong as the instinct of self-preservation but leave Italy leave Europe then the bond will become weaker and you will feel nothing anymore. You need a safe distance from him. It is not problem. Nevertheless, you must fight the mating bond but you are strong Isabella. You have to believe that. You have to believe me." He looked into my eyes.

"I will miss you. I will miss him." It was so difficult. "I still love him Marcus." I breathed out. I needed to pour out my heart.

"It is not late for you Isabella. You still have a chance. He loves you too although his way of dealing with this feeling is very confusing. He is torn inside between his love towards you and his nature. He is not ready for such a delicate emotion."

"I cannot be with someone like him. I cannot after what he did."

"Do not refuse your bond it is gift. Trust me I know what is a loss. I would die for five minutes with Didyme." His expression was so painful I would cry if I could.

"He needs to be punished but do not refuse him in your heart." He looked at me and nodded his head significantly.

I would like to refuse him but I was not able to do that but I cannot forgive him either. I will never forget what he did and what he wanted to do to fix our marriage. However, I wanted to please Marcus so I nodded approvingly.

"You will come back sooner than you think but now run. Change the color of your hair and the color of your eyes find some hiding place and stay here as long as you can. Do not mingle with vampires but with humans. You will blend in with them, nobody will notice that you are not one of them. Do not visit your parents it would be very stupid Isabella, because trackers will be watching them constantly. Do not put their lives in danger.

No, I knew that Aro would kill them without blinking an eye. I knew already my mate enough.

I worried about my parents. "I am scared that Aro will take revenge on my parents for my escaping. Perhaps it is not good idea. He blackmailed me once when I was human.

"Isabella, Caius and I are leaders and not members of the guard because Aro does not want to sit on the dais alone and because he is very sociable and needs some company. I do not think that I am able to undermine his potential decision but it would be very irrational move and he is not irrational. He will not pour oil on the flames. It would make no sense. Just stay away from your parents and everything will be fine.

"How can I leave the guard are behind the door?" I whispered.

"There is nobody behind the door. Hurry Isabella, change your clothes." You do not have eternity."

I did what he had said. I hugged him kissed him on the cheek took the bag and stormed out of the tower.

I left the castle and left behind my dreams, wishes, love and life. I had no idea where to go.

**Do you like this twist? I would love to have feedback.**

**...to be continued in a week.**


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting in the restroom of the plane biting and scratching myself. I felt the compulsion, he called me. The compulsion was so strong that I had to fight the urge to hijack the plane and return back. I wondered how long it would take and then suddenly the compulsion subsided and finally stopped over the Atlantic ocean. I was free. I knew the bond had not been broken, I felt nothing because of the distance between us. _I must keep some distance from him_. I returned to my seat and relaxed. I could not stop thinking about Marcus I worried that Aro would hurt him but I could not help him anyway. It was too late. I had to concentrate on my own life now. I found out that my name was Hope Johnson, beautiful but strange name for somebody who lost her hope. I flew to Brazil and then ran to the USA to New York City. I did not want to go home but I wanted to be on our continent again.

I had to forget Aro and the Volturi. One part of me was happy. Something new began, an eternity was before me and I could choose what I wanted. I was free. A smile was plastered on my lips.

10 years later

I had changed my name again how Marcus had told me. My new name was Kristina Grey. I did not change colour of my hair but I was wearing brown lenses to change colour of my eyes. I had finished my education, I had studied college and had become a nurse. I wanted to do something for people like Carlisle had done. I was in pain but when I was with my patients it was far better. I was working in cardiology. It was really cool and I was incredibly good in that. My supernatural sight, hearing and even sense of smell helped me save lives. It was ironic. The mate of Aro Volturi saved human lives.

I could not believe that but I really blended in with people. I had to be careful not to use my supernatural speed and not to be sparkly. The second was easy I just used the car and parked in underground garages.

The worst problem was health checkup, because I was dead, no pulse, no urine, no blood. However, sometimes I needed to have some medical records for my employers. I had to break into the doctor´s office and faked all my medical records. I was lucky that I was nurse.

I have a few friends but I tried not to socialize too much, it was not safe. One of my colleagues Dr. Daniel Carson fell for me. I liked him. He was young, tall, had blond hair and a heart of gold. He was very bright and very committed. He loved his job and his patients. He reminded me of Carlisle. We spent a lot of time together, only professionally of course, because I was damned. I had nobody in my head only my mate. I wished to have different life. I was with people all the time and I was jealous I wanted to be one of them. I wanted to have a normal life again, be married and have children. It would be great to have husband like Daniel, loving, caring, compassionate husband. I would cook and take care of my family, raise my children and then care for my grandchildren. There was so many possibilities for humans but no option for me. I knew sooner or later I would leave this place, my friends and Daniel as well. I was a sort of outsider again. I belonged to nowhere.

I did voluntary job. I worked for one foundation. We cared for poor kids but I could not attend barbecues or camp with them because I could not be sure about the weather. It was too risky.

Daniel invited me for dinner but I could not eat. I missed food, ice cream, chocolate. I missed so many things.

I missed my family. I did not dare to see my father. I will probably never see him again. He was almost sixty.

„Kristina" Somebody knocked on my door. It was Daniel. He was running after me so relentless that I decided to go to the cinema with him and then we could spend some time together.

„Moment" I took my purse my coat and opened the door.

He smiled at me. „Wow you look lovely today." I did not try to look lovely. It was so dangerous to spend some private time with him. He was a doctor it was only a matter of time and he would notice that I had no pulse. He already knew that I was very cold. He wanted to find out why. I managed to get rid of him for this time but I would not be so successful if it turned out that my heart did not beat. I needed a reasonable distance again. I had a feeling that I needed nothing but reasonable distance from everybody.

We walked down the dark street. It was dangerous for humans but I loved walking through the dark town and dark places. I did not sleep so I often walked through New York City and searched for somebody who needed my help. The wives of abusive husbands were my specialization. The best treatment of abusive pigs was a few kicks in the balls and nice warning that if they touched their wives again I would finish what I started. My God, nobody needed anti-agressive theraphy, men needed only right motivation and they just stopped being aggressive. I thought my attitude had something to do with Aro.

I worked with one cop, because my work started being more complex. I had found a group of pimps. They had sold women and children. They had worked for a group of paedophiles and sadists. I had thought that vampires were monsters. I had been wrong people were able to be worse. I had been shocked when I had seen the torture chambers and victims barely alive, hungry and thirsty. They had been raped, burned, beaten, cut and stabbed etc. One part of me had appreciated my immortality when I had found it out. I could be so useful. At first I had wanted to kill them all but then I had called the police, all of them had been arrested and they had confessed and had revealed all group of these pigs. Now I believed that God had a plan for me. There was a reason why I was here.

We entered a nice restaurant. I ordered a steak with some vegetable. We drank wine or he drank wine I pretended to drink and poured wine into a pot standing next to me. My steak ate a dog that was under next table. I pretended that I needed to go to ladies room. I stood up and had a feeling that somebody was watching me. It was not for the first time. I was inexperienced vampire and I was not able to process all these instincts and feelings. I looked through the large glass window. I focused but I could not see anything. I used the back door and left the restaurant. I stood round the corner watching the street. I never saw vampire here but they had to be here. They were everywhere and I smelled one. I had smelled this scent before, I did not know him or her. I wondered if it had been only coincidence. Could the vampire smell me too? Did he spied on me? Did he know Aro or did he work for him? I gulped and took two steps out of the dark alley, the scent was stronger. I had no lust to fight some vampire so I returned back. Perhaps, it was time to move. I regreted that I had not learned how to fight or how to tear head off. I had had unique opportunity in Votera and I had missed that. Perhaps I should find some vampire who could teach me how to fight.

After dinner I told Daniel that I was tired and I went hunting offenders. I always took a camera and took some fotos for the police. I glided on roofs jumped from one to another and looked down what was new in my city. I saw four men that picked on one woman. No, no I took some fotos put on the mask and landed like a butterfly on the ground. I used mask because I did not want to be recognized.

„No, no, no" I wagged my finger at them. „Four men against one woman?" I glided gracefully towards them and they grinned widely. They looked at each other and laughed. It was mistake I became really angry. I seized the neck of the first and held. They wanted to help him but it was easy job. I gently knocked them all down. I tried to be gently because I was like of steel and my fist could kill them. I became famous in this city. They tried to find out who I was. I had to be more careful. If Aro heard about that, he would send the mission or he could visit New York himself and call me. I was afraid of compulsions.

I delivered criminals to my cop friend. I had to listen to his questions. He spared no effort in looking for truth about me.

„How can I call you? How is it possible that you can do such things?"

„Call me how you want. I have special training in martial arts and I am very talented." I lied to him. I was bad fighter. I was able to beat Jane and Renata maybe Alec but humans were so fragile and weak.

„Can I see you private?"

„No, it is not possible because I am married I love my husband and I just do not spend my time with other men." It was true. I remembered Aro again. I could imagine his face if he had known about cop and his proposition. He would kill my friends not only the cop but Daniel as well. I was obsessively careful because I knew my angel of death.

I was standing on the curb closed my eyes and wondered how he was. _Does he miss me or does he have Heidi or some human in his bed instead of me?_ _How long will I survive like that?_ _Perhaps he misses me too. Perhaps he changes his opinion. No, he changes nothing._

Suddenly I felt strong surge through my stomach and fear overtook me I had dark vision I fell to the ground. It was not like a saw something but I felt something and the feeling created the picture of me standing in the flames, my white dress was stained with blood. I had had no vision before. It was like premonition like something symbolic. _Blood and fire._ I whispered to myself. I did not understand but something was very wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria was sitting in the car in front of the large building complex. She was watching vampire female and his blond human friend. She already knew that the man was doctor Daniel Carson and the vampire Kristina Grey was lovely mate of Aro Volturi and her arch-enemy Isabella Swan. This uneven couple was sitting in the restaurant. Isabella pretended to eat and she was really good in that. She fed a dog and poured wine over a plant.

The man was in love. He behaved like a idiot he giggled and eyed her up. She spied on him in the hospital and his scent made her mouth water. She did not understand how Isabella could be so close to him and how she could work in the place like that, be surrounded by people, take their blood samples or treat their wounds. She was a strange vampire. How could she have got the heart of Aro Volturi himself? Of course, the bond was very powerful.

Aro announced a reward for information about Isabella, of course nobody was allowed to touch her. He only wanted to know where she was. He would be very angry if he saw her handsome friend. Victoria could not wait to see Aro´s facial expression when he will read her mind. Victoria even knew what Isabella did at night. How pitiful and pathetic she was.

Victoria had been looking for Isabella for 10 years and she could not have found her until last month. Yes, Victoria chuckled.

James had been one of the best trackers in the world and she had learned a lot from him but she would never have managed it without her hatred towards Isabella, hatred had driven her.

Victoria had hated Aro before because he had killed her mother Hilda and her family, he had enslaved her sister but after slaughtering the Cullens and the group of werewolves, she had found out that she had actually liked him. The Cullens had killed her true mate and she lived only to take revenge for his death. She had wanted to kill Bella at first but later she had got better idea.

Isabella stood up to go to ladies room. Victoria shook her head. She was really stupid, she pretended that she needed to pee. Suddenly Bella paused and raised her head. She looked through the window pane. She was frozen. Victoria slid under the seat. If Isabella saw her, her plan would break down. Isabella left the restaurant stood around the corner in the dark alley watching the silent street.

"She cannot smell me." Victoria whispered. Bella was not tracker, Victoria kept a distance from her and she was in the car. Victoria knew almost everything about tracking from James. She tensed watching Isabella in the mirror. Isabella took two steps forward and Victoria felt her dead heart pounded agaist her chest although it was not possible. She knew nothing about Isabella´s fighting skills but Isabella was the Volturi. She must be a perfect fighter.

Isabella did not follow her instincts and returned to the restaurant. Victoria was relieved and exhaled her plan could continue.

Victoria heard that Aro was frustrated without his mate and he became even less merciful. Victoria heard that situation in Voltera was not good. Aro blaimed Marcus for Isabella´s escape and Marcus blamed Aro. Their friendship broke up and they spoke to each other only officially not privately. Caius blaimed both of them because he wanted to torture Isabella to death. She was a traitor nothing else.

Victoria got a new idea. If she told Aro about Isabella, he would catch her, bond her and love her for eternity. Isabella would be brainwashed but happy in her world. If she told Cauis about the bitch, he would rape her, torture her and kill her in the end. He would do that even better than Victoria more painful because he was the master. Sooner or later Aro would probably find out that Victoria would be responsible for Bella´s death and he would be after her but she had nothing anymore she had no reason to live. She was dead without James. She wanted to see her suffer. It was risky it could be the last things that Victoria could see but it was worth a try. Victoria needed to see Bella in pain. She grinned her revenge will be complete.

She left her car and was looking for a phone booth. She tried to stay anonymous. She was afraid to speak to Cauis. She was so nervous that she shook. She could still remember his ominous grin and his hands on Heidi´s body. Victoria had managed to escape because she had not been at home when the Volturi had come but she had seen everything from her shelter. Cauis was a psychopath. Aro had forbidden him to torture and rape Hilda and her daughters. They had been numbed by Alec mist and then had been killed. Aro had murdered them "mercifully". Caius was perfect for her revenge, she imagined how he would rip Isabella´s clothes off. It was worth bearing.

She finally found the phone booth and dialed the number. Phone was ringing and after a while somebody answered. She was probably one of the Volturi secretaries. She put Victoria through. Victoria shuffled her feet she hated waiting.

"Yes" She heard Cauis unpleasant and angry voice.

"I have some information about Isabella." Her voice wavered. She felt weak. She knew she was pathetic took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"Who am I speaking to?" He demanded to know but her plan was different.

"You want something so shut up and listen to me." Victoria answered and was really surprised that she was able to face him so convincingly. Where did her courage come from? She knew that the best defence was a good offense. "She is in New York City, her name is Kristina Grey, she works in the hospital as a nurse." Victoria gave him her address and address of the hospital. Bella´s doom was sealed. Victoria grinned because she was sure that Cauis had not recognized her, so she could survive after all, because Aro will not find out who the informer was. What a nice day! She changed her plans again she decided to leave New York instead of incurring the risk of the exposure. She knew that Caius would take care of her.

Cauis grinned this information lifted his mood. On the one hand he desired Isabella but on the other hand she irritated and provoked him constantly. She was so innocent so pure, he wanted nothing more than to sully her beauty. She had had respect for Aro before the battle, she had loved Marcus but she had held Caius in scorn. She had not been afraid of him but she will see what meant to make an enemy of him.

He looked at his tree hulks, he would share her. It will be night of passion for the sweet little angel. He imagined her trembling naked body standing before the four vampires. His desire increased. He imagined her being raped by his guard. He swallowed venom that was gather in his mouth. He did not think about Aro or his punishment after he would find it out. He was carried away by his passion. He was actuated by his desire.

"Raffael"

His guards looked at him. "Yes, master?"

"Tell master Aro that I need to borrow the jet because I need something private to fix." He grinned. "Take your passport, all of you we go on a trip. You will love that." He chuckled.

Aro had no question, no reading. He thought that Caius felt like having some special female. He liked hunting them in forests or in other special places. Aro had no idea how special this one was. Aro was not interested in things as before, absence of Isabella was a blessing. Nobody interfered in his business as before nobody was interested what happened in his torture chamber.

Cauis and his guard were sitting on the plane.

"We are after Isabella. Aro wanted us to punish her how we see fit." They believed him. They worshiped him and were a pathetic fools. "We can play with her. She is a traitor she deserves nothing better than death, very slow and humiliating death."

* * *

**creepy, creepy, creepy...What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to thank 4MeJasper for a beta this chapter.**

* * *

I watched a vampire tremble in front of me. He felt intimidated by me and tried to persuade me about his innocence but I did not listen to him. I had no idea what it was about and I did not care about his guilt or remorse; he will burn because I can kill him and felt like killing someone today. My eyes roamed over the marble walls. The sun was shining through the windows and our thrones were casting shadows. Caius´s throne was empty which was wonderful because I could not bear him today. I did not care where he was, the main thing he was not here.

Marcus did not focus on the trial either. After Isabella had left Voltera he had stopped talking to me and had withdrawn into his world again. I had been furious after I had got the message about her disappearance. We had had an argument I had seriously thought about his brainwashing but I could not do that. He loved my sister, he was all what left me after her death and it was too late anyway, Isabella was gone. I was still seaching for her, the best trackers were looking for her all round the world. I had announced a reward for information about her but all my attempts were in vain. She had disappeared without a trace. I had read Marcus and had found out who had faked her dokuments. I knew her new name but she must have changed it. The last trace of her had been in Brazil. She had flown to Brazil and then she must have run. She was probably in the U.S.A. but who knew.

I suffered because of my sister's death and I thought that I had known what Marcus had felt but I had had no idea. I visited her room every day. I could still smell her. I had placed her pillow and unwashed dress in plastic bags to preserve her scent.

„Master!" I heard terrified voice from the corridor. It was Alice. I was not interested in her vision right now. She had failed to find Isabella. She had no vision about her at all. She stormed into the throne room and looked like she had a vision about the end of the world.

„What is Alice?" I growled. „How dare you interrupt the trial?" I did not try to hide my irritation.

„My Lord" She cried out. „I had a terrible vision about Isabella. I need to talk to you private."

I waved the other vampires out. They exited the room in the blink of an eye.

„Caius is after Isabella." She continued. „He knows where Isabella is because he got the message from a female vampire. Her name is Victoria, a daughter of Hilda."

I froze, Marcus stood up from his throne. I looked at him.

„How do you know that? Do you know where Bella is?" Marcus blurted out.

„Yes, I know that now. She is in New York City. My visions are not an exact science. I have always had problems seeing Isabella´s future or seeing it correctly but I am sure in this case, as everything is clear. I can see her because of Cauis and his guard. I can see their future and she is a part of their future but still I can give you only the exact location of the factory and that is all. My visions finish there. She has to shield me but I know where the factory is." Alice mused. "It is going to happen in seven hours."

"What factory? What happens? What are you talking about?" I was finally able to speak. I shook my head in confusion.

She gave me her hand. I pressed her. I could see Isabella enter her flat. She was beautiful wearing a nurse's uniform. My mate was a nurse. She did not change. I saw her head whip around she must smell something, and in a split second she jumped through the window and landed in the alley behind her house. She ran with vampire speed and then she suddenly stopped. I could see why. Cauis stood before her and his guard surrounded her. They moved very slowly towards her. She could not escape. I saw fear in her eyes. I suffered because I could not help her. Her eyes were almost black she needed to feed. She froze and then she looked around and jumped into the top of the tree next to her, from the tree she jumped over the concrete fence and ran through narrow alleys. I was actually surprised that she had reacted like that. The instinct of the self-preservation worked in her perfectly. She left them behind but not for long. They were chasing her. She was not as fast as Cauis and his guard but she changed direction very fast, she was very lithe and they had problems with their coordination because their bodies was too heavy and they needed more time to make a twist. She was running though the park and then was jumping from tree to tree. She tried to get rid of them. If she escaped, they would have no chance to find her. She was a shield, they should not be able to track her down. Nevertheless, they were very fast and she could not escape. She kept running they almost got her. She jumped over the fence and stormed into very large concrete building. I could still see her. There were actually a lot of buildings in this place, it was a complex of buildings. They had to be very old. It looked like an abandoned factory. The building where Isabella was had no windows and only two gates. _My God, she is trapped._ Raffael stood in front of the second gate and Cauis before the first.

"Get her and remember I will have her first." He grinned.

Two guards entered the building.

Isabella looked around terrified she had no way to escape. She moved slowly and then she heard their voices so she jumped behind some containers and hid there. It was the last thing I had seen.

"Alice, what happens next?" I cried out.

"I do not know master. She has blocked me. That is all I saw." She shook her head.

"Marcus, they will kill her. She will be trapped in an old factory in seven hours." I glared at Alice. "What is her name? Where does she work? She is a nurse. Where does she live? Give me more. What is her phone number? We must warn her! Give me more!" I grasped Alice shoulders and shook her.

"I do not know master." She cried out.

Panic overtook me.

„I can get a jet as a friend of mine has one. Alice, get Jane, Alec, Renata, Demetri and Felix you will be ready for a trip. You are after Caius and his guard." Marcus commanded and exited the room with supernatural speed, Alice followed him and left me alone in the middle of the throne room.

I collapsed to the floor and tried to calm myself down but I could not. I thought that I had suffered enough. I was without my mate and I could lose her forever. _My God, it is all my fault. I will lose her._ I was never sure about existence of God but I believed in God now and I prayed for her. _I know that I deserve to be punished but punish me not her. She has never spilt innocent blood, she is the best child of yours. She do not deserve fate like that. Change the future, please save her. _

I looked around. I saw her everywhere. I always hoped that she would come back. This place was so empty; without her I was empty.

"Aro." Marcus returned approached me and put his hand on my shoulder. "The jet will be ready in thirty minutes. Demetri has to pilot it."

I nodded. I stood up from the floor.

"Aro, Cauis does not know that we are after him. He never kills quickly. He will take his time. It will be terrible time for Isabella but I believe that you have a chance to save her life. Perhaps you will get the favourable wind in the air corridor. You can gain an hour."

I nodded again. I tried not to imagine how Cauis and his guard will spend time with Isabella.

Marcus patted my shoulder. "Get her back and bring him in plastic bags. I will spend an eternity torturing him if he touches her."

"I will Marcus, thank you." It was our first private conversation after ten years. I hugged him and ran for the door.

We were sitting in the plane. Everybody was quiet. They understood how serious the situation was. They were ready to kill Cauis.

"Jane." I called my favourite.

"Master." She whipped her head up.

"Come. I need your head on my lap."

She knelt down before me and laid her head on my lap. I was running my fingers through her blond hair. This usually calmed me down but not today.

The weather was not so good. We flew against the wind. It was not smooth flight as we encountered turbulence. Our plane was not easy to control, the turbulence caused the jet to shake and move from side to side, up and down.

"Master." Felix entered the passenger cabin. He was in cockpit with Demetri and helped him pilot the plane.

"Yes." I raised my eyes.

"There is a heavy storm in front of us. It could be very dangerous to fly through. We received warning from the air traffic control we should change our direction."

"What!" I cried out and jumped up.

Felix jumped back and cowered himself.

"No, we will continue. I do not care about weather. I do not care what some pathetic human thinks. We need to save her life." I knew that she was already in the factory. She was probably fighting against Cauis now or maybe he had already caught her and had hurt her. I did not care about my life or my guards´ lives. I have only one thing on my mind I need to save her.

Felix bowed and returned to the cockpit.

I sat down again put my face in my hands. Alice had no other visions about my mate. I looked from the window. The storm raged, flashes of lightning crossed the sky and thunder clapped. I felt a sharp impact and we were ejected from our seats. Our plane quaked and declined rapidly. We encountered abnormally severe turbulence. The oxygen masks dropped down in front of our seats. I sat down again. "Fasten your seat belt or you will damage the plane." I grasped the armrests of the seat. It took only a few second, Demetri seemed to manage the situation. What was that? I looked from the window again and saw fire.

„Master" Felix ran into the room with dread in his eyes. „The plane was struck by lightning and is out of control, we need to leave the plane or we will burn."

"Where are we right now?"

"We are still over the Atlantic. Demetri is going to descend as low as he can and then we will have to jump."

I closed my eyes that was probably the answer to my prayer.

"OK, we will do that. We will jump and then stay together. We will have to swim using our vampire speed underwater. We will not give up. We will do our best. We will reach Isabella and rescue her from Cauis."

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you 4MeJasper for beta.**

**Warning: violence**

* * *

I was crouching behind the containers, frozen. I heard steps two giant. My God, they found me. I wondered if Aro knew about Cauis´s mission.

I stayed behind the containers without moving. Vampires passed my hiding place and stopped. One of them hesitated for a second before walking on the other side of the hall.

"Manuel." I heard the low voice of a vampire. He was so close. "Look for her here and I´ll try another hall. She is here. I can smell her but I cannot track her down; it´s like she is everywhere." He sounded very angry. I listened as the vampire's footsteps fade away.

"You have no chance, bitch. Give up or your death will be worse and more painful," Manuel cried out.

I tried not to sob. I was crouching without moving like a statue but I tensed my muscles, poised for flight. I heard Manuel steps as he moved towards me, my eyes were wide open. I heard something like _slap, slap_. The sound of his expensive shoes echoed in my ears. _Slap, slap_. He was so close. I looked around and I was in a blind alley. My God! I was really a fighter. I hid in a place with no way out. _Slap, slap_. I heard my dead heart pounding against my chest although it was not possible. _Slap._ He found me. He stood before me and stared at me. This was the end. I was frozen. I gawked at him and then he suddenly turned round and took two steps forward.

"I know that you are here," he cried out.

He could not see me! I was bewildered. Was I invisible? Or like chameleon? I was not sure but I would not risk finding out right now. I noticed that there were high voltage wires behind me. I was not sure if there was current in the wires but it was too late to be scared. I jumped up grabbed the wires and tore them from the wall. I was noisy so the giant turned toward me. I lunged at him with wires in my hand and put them to his belly. There was electricity in them. Sparks shot out of the wires. He got an electric shock, cried out and fell to my feet. That was my time. I regretted that I had never watched Aro tear heads off. Nevertheless, it turned out that I was talented because I managed it in a split second. I tore off his limbs. He was so large and heavy I could not believe that I had got him. I hid his body under some canvas.

The venom gathered in my mouth and I felt adrenalin rush. I sneaked to another room. The bad news was that the fuse was blown so I could not use electricity anymore. I took my shoes off because I wanted to be as silent as possible. My white nurse uniform was not exactly the best outfit for a fight but I could not change my clothes now. I only had a lighter in my pocket. It was a gift from a patient of mine. He manufactured lighters and had given me some. I thought that it was a stupid present but now I knew that it had to be some kind of divine intervention.

I hid behind the containers again, watching the second vampire. He was even larger than the first. If he squeezed me, I would be mashed. I wondered how it would be possible to kill him. _Do not be afraid Bella, it is like David and Goliath_. _David and Goliath?_ I looked around the enormous hall. The light was streaming through some glass panes over my head. The ceiling was so high that I knew I could not reach the windows, break the glass and escape.

Some containers were along the walls. I wondered what was inside. There were beams, planks, some metal pipes and piles of something looking like a chains on the floor. The room was messy. People had not bothered to clean up. There was a crane on the right side of the hall, unfortunately, it wasn't under the windows so I couldn't use it to escape to the roof. There was something attached to the lift arm of the crane. I did not understand how it was possible that someone had let the load hanging in the air and had abandoned the factory but I loved them for that. What a happy accident!

I waited until the guard turned before creeping toward the crane. I climbed up the ladder, moving silently like a cat. I was surprised how natural it was for me. My fear was gone and I was focused on my next actions. I balanced on the lift arm and wondered how I could drop the load. Suddenly the vampire looked up and I crouched trying to hide myself. My God, there was nowhere to hide. He looked at me and I tensed but for some mysterious reason he did not see me. He looked just through me. I composed myself, gained some confidence and continued in my mission.

The load was hooked to the crane by a rusty hook or anchor attached to a steel cable. I examined the anchor. There must be some lever — I had to find it. I walked back on the lift arm, like on a balance beam to the control cabin. There was something like control lever in the cabin. I was not sure as I had never been in the cabin of the crane before but I had nothing to lose. I was waiting and when the vampire was right under the load I pushed the lever. It worked. The load fell on his head and he fell to the concrete floor. I jumped from the cabin and gracefully landed next to him. He was not dead, of course but he had no strength to fight. As he lay wriggling on the floor, I pulled his head off. I was surprised how easy it was. I wondered if I should set him on fire, but I did not want to burn the place down.

My action was too noisy as Caius and Rafael heard me. I could hear them approaching. I decided to destroy the torn vampire so I grabbed one can with the sign inflammable, opened it, and poured liquid over him then I used my lighter. I set the vampire on fire and ran away but it was too late. I heard a sound and saw movement out of the corner of my eye. They saw me and Rafael was after me. I was running without thinking so I rushed into the blind alley. _What now?!_ I did something unexpected — I turned, I jumped and turned a somersault over them. I was incredibly quick and lithe so they were surprised and incapable of reacting for a while. I landed on the floor and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I changed my direction often, made twists and Rafael could not reach me but I started being tired. I should have fed a week ago.

The next hall had to be a production room as there were assembly lines. I had no idea how to kill him. _I have to kill Rafael_. I cast my eyes over one assembly line. It must be car factory because there were gas pumps like at a petrol station. I ran and reached one hose, took my lighter out of the pocket and turned round. Rafael was in front of me. He extended his hand and grabbed my neck. He shook me but I still held the hose. I had no idea if there was any petrol in the pump but hope was all I had. I pressed the button on the dispenser and there was some fuel. I pressed the lighter and in a split second we stood in the middle of the flames. I felt nothing but he had unpleasant moments. I heard his shrill scream and smelled his burning body. I watched him just a second then I jumped rolled over him and tore his head off to end his torture. I fell to my knees I was so exhausted. I breathed heavily and crept under one of the lines. All the guards were dead. _Thank you my God, thank you for your support._

"Isabella," Cauis was still alive. "You killed all my guards." He laughed like psychopath. "I did not expect you to be such an amazon queen. I knew they were useless. I am not angry so why are you hiding. We can go home, my dear." His voice was revolting.

I wondered how long I would be able to hide in this place.

"Here you are!" He cried out staring at me. He was on his knees and looked under the assembly line. Our eyes were locked. It looked like I was not invisible. "Isabella, my God, you blend in with background like chameleon. " He grinned. The game is over." He grabbed my leg and dragged me towards him .

* * *

**Do you like this twist?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you 4MeJasper for beta**

**warning: violence**

* * *

I kicked him in the face with my free leg. It felt like kicking a tree trunk. He released his grip on my leg.

I crept out of my hiding place and struggled to my feet.

"Isabella," he breathed out. "You are incredible." He grinned lasciviously.

He had recovered impossibly fast.

"Aro will kill you for that." I tried to get some time although I did not know why.

"No, he will not find out or maybe I will kill him first."

I took a few steps back. I had watched him fight once. He was not as large as his guards but he was very strong. He used martial arts techniques and was able to defeat his guards. I knew that I had no chance to win. I was depressed after finding out that I was not invisible but I was determined to use what I had.

"Your gift is incredible, Isabella. You are like a ghost but I am very good at focusing." He concentrated on my every move but he had problems reaching me, just as Rafael had.

"It is pity that you die today, Isabella."

We were circling each other slowly. I concentrated on his movements, ready to jump back. Then I saw as if in slow motion Caius´s fist move toward me. I ducked and backed away. Cauis moved toward me and struck again. I blocked his left hook with my forearm. It felt like being hit by steel bar. I did not manage to block another hook and it landed on my chest. I fell on my back. Caius was towering over me. I rolled to the side and jumped up to my feet ready to continue the fight.

He grinned. "My God, you are just incredible." His eyes shone.

I knew that I was fighting for my life. _I have to kill him. I have to strike_. How? I did not know how. I circled him, trying not to show weakness. Our eyes were locked. I never took my eyes off of him. He swung again. I ducked and moved toward him and kicked him in his balls, using all my strength. He moaned slightly, grabbed at his crotch but that was all. He was ready to fight immediately. His fury shone from his eyes. He didn't feel much pain, which was bad news for me.

"You crossed the line, Isabella," he snarled.

"Get used to it, creep," I answered arrogantly. "Do you like pain?" I was furious too.

He struck again and I ducked again. He kicked and I had enough time to jump aside. Suddenly I had feeling that I could anticipate his action. I saw the punch coming far in advance and I leaned back and let his fist pass before my nose and replied with a blow to his crotch and backed up. It was great but I could not kill him this way. He was too strong. I had no experience with fighting.

I wondered how long I would be able to jump back and suddenly I knew. There was a concrete wall behind my back. I was trapped. I reached a large container and spilt the contents over his expensive clothes. I thought it might be gasoline, but it was some crimson fluid that looked like paint.

I wanted to jump up but he grabbed my leg and pulled me down on the floor. He hit me across my face. I fought, bit, kicked and scratched but he was too heavy and without much effort held my wrists with only one hand over my head, fixed my body with his which left his other hand free to roam over my body while his lips trailed down my neck. I was not capable of moving. I looked around, trying to figure something out. I saw containers on fire and the flames suddenly flared up. I noticed the explosives warning sign on the containers. It could help. I gathered my courage and looked at Cauis.

"I love that you are upon me now." I kept my voice steady and smiled seductively.

"Really? Why?" He looked at me.

"Because I am not explosion-proof." I waved my head toward containers.

When Caius turned his head, he forgot his passion and I felt his body lift off of me. My legs were free so I just bent my knees and kicked him with all strength I had. His body was thrown into the air and _bang_. It was just in time. It was definitely divine intervention. The shock wave slammed him against the wall so violently that the concrete wall cracked. He was not torn apart but he started burning because the paint was flammable. I jumped on his back and tried to tear his head off. He struggled to put out the fire and got me down his back. Unfortunately, he put out the fire. I fought like a lion but I could not succeed. I wrapped my legs around his body and my hands around his neck. I bit him in the throat. I heard his screaming but I bit and tore his flesh with my teeth like a beast. I turned into the snarling and growling predator. I focused on my prey with only one thought. _I have to kill him._ _I will bite his head off_. He tried to hurt me by smashing my legs and arms but I ignored the pain that he caused me. He became weaker after a while. I grabbed his head with my hands and jumped from his back, breaking his backbone.

His body fell on the floor. I stood still holding his head and watching him. Perhaps I should send the head to Voltera. No, I shook my head and then I kicked his remains to the fire. I was watching him burn and a dark smile played upon my lips. I was deliriously happy.

I picked up the Volturi crest from the floor. I sat down in the middle of this inferno. I felt the heat because my shield was already weak. I struggled to my feet and moved very slowly toward the exit. The vampire under the canvas was burning too so no evidence would be left. The flames still stepped aside for me. My torn uniform was stained with the crimson paint like in my vision. I reached the exit and looked out.

"Aro and the guard," I whispered. I was watching them speechless. I left the building because it was not safe for me anymore. I was too weak. _Why is he here?_ _Should I continue to fight? Am I safe?_ _Will I be brainwashed?_

"They are all dead," I announced and sounded like it had been my job to kill them. I threw the Volturi crest at Aro´s feet. My expression was emotionless like his.

He took the crest from the ground stripped off his jacket and moved toward me. He put his jacket on my shoulders and wrapped me in it tenderly. He said nothing just touched the back on my neck, pressed my head on his chest and wrapped his other arm around me. His jacket was wet but it was better than my torn dress. He was shaking. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I had missed him so much. I wanted to go home. Emotions rolled through me, and I snuggled against his chest. I needed to be closer although it was not possible. I raised my head to him and he placed tender kiss on my lips. I kissed him back. The guard was standing around, watching us. They were happy because their master was happy.

"What happened?" He sputtered out.

I removed my shield and let him see my mind, watching his expression. He was impressed, confused, surprised and shocked like he did not believe in his gift. I could almost hear him asking himself. How could she have killed four strong vampires?

It was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. Moving the shield cost me the rest of my energy. I thought it was impossible for a vampire to black out but it was possible for me.

* * *

**What do you think? Please more reviews. You can write what you want. You can write that it is a crap and why, but I really need some reflection. I do not expect that everybody likes it but negative reviews could be useful too.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you 4MeJasper for beta.**

**Thank you for your reviews. You really made me happy.**

* * *

The scent of blood woke me up. I opened my eyes to find that I could barely move. I looked around and saw a big jug on my bedside table. I rolled across the bed, snatched the jug, and emptied the contents in one draught. My strength came back and I felt better.

I saw that I was in my room. _I am in Volterra again_. Someone had washed me and changed my clothes. I did not need to guess twice because I felt Aro´s scent all over my body. The scent was everywhere. _What did he do with me?_ Perhaps it was better not to ask. However, I did not want to wash his scent off.

I entered his bedroom, breathing air saturated with his scent. He was not here. _Where is he? Why did he _leave _me alone?_ I lay down on his bed, sniffing his pillow. I smelled only him, no Heidi, no humans. I closed my eyes and reminisced my memories. I wanted him to enter the room. _Is it safe?_ I had no idea if he had changed. Perhaps I should try to find Marcus or perhaps I should escape again. The idea caused pain shooting through my chest. I knew the pain but it was more intense now. _If I escape, what will I do?_ _Nurse or night protector again?_ There were no windows in our suite so I opened the door and…._Felix and Satiago. _They were standing behind the door.

"My lady?" Both bowed. "Welcome home."

"Thank you." I bit my lip. "Why are you here? Where is Master?"

"Master has requested your presence in the throne room. Could you please follow us?" Felix bowed again.

_Why _would Aro request_ my presence? Why is he not here?_ "I can manage. You can go now, thank you." I wanted to get rid of them. I felt like a prisoner.

"Master commanded us to escort you, my lady and we do not want any trouble. You have no idea of the trouble you caused me ten years ago. I was lucky that Jane was in charge and Master loves her. This time I will burn if you escape." He spoke softly and very politely but I could hear a hint of accusation in this voice. I was aware of the fact that I dragged them all into hell. I could imagine what Aro had done after my disappearance and I did not want to imagine what Caius must have done.

"Why do you think that I am going to escape? Do I have a reason for such an action? Does Master want to punish me?" I looked at him seriously.

Felix and Santiago looked at each other and both shook their head simultaneously. "No." They looked like CIA agents.

"OK, just a moment, Felix." I looked in the mirror, smoothed my dress and hair and exited the room. I did not believe them, but I could not escape and I did not want to. I would stay. Whatever happens, I would face it.

The corridor was empty and everything was quiet. Felix and Santiago escorted me silently to the throne room. They were very focused on my every move and ready to grab me if I tried to change direction. I understood their fear but it really sucked. They opened the double doors to the throne room for me. I glided into the room.

Marcus was not present but Aro was there with Chelsea.

Aro stood up and smiled politely. "My dear, how do you feel?"

"Fine." I bit my lip. Chelsea was standing next to Aro´s throne. She looked at him adoringly. She was completely brainwashed. _My God, how could she _do it to herself? I was disgusted by her. I knew Aro caused fear but everything had its limit. She was so important to him. He could not carry the coven on charisma alone. He needed her so why was she such a coward?

I turned around and saw Santiago and Felix close the door and stand in front of it.

"Come to me, Isabella, do not be afraid. You have no idea how happy I am that you are here. I missed you." He spoke very softly but his expression made my skin crawl. I stared at him without blinking.

"I missed you too." I gulped.

"Magnifico. I am really impressed. I cannot believe that you killed Caius and his guard yourself. You seem to be a very strong defensive weapon, Isabella." He looked at me enraptured.

"I was highly motivated," I whispered not breaking my eye contact with Aro.

"I was terrified. I have never been so scared. We should prevent that situation from happening again. Do you not agree, my dear?" Aro asked.

Chelsea just smiled at me.

I started trembling. "Prevent? What are you talking about? Prevent how?"

"Come to me." Aro gestured me to come closer but I was riveted to the spot.

"No." I put my hand on my eyes. It could not be true. He wanted me to bond with him. He did not change his attitude. Everything that I had done was useless.

"Do not be afraid. I do not want to hurt you. It will not hurt." He used his compulsion and I had to go because my legs carried me to him. He stroked my cheek so tenderly. "I missed you so much, Isabella. I cannot be without you." He pulled me against him and kissed me. I was just frozen. I could not enjoy his kiss. I looked at him with pleading expression but he had already made his decision and his eyes told me it was final.

"Are you telling me that everything I did was useless? Did I save my life to exist as a slave? I should have let them kill me!" It was painful. _How can I, for God sake, love him?_ I clenched my fist and punched him on the chest. He grabbed my hands and twisted them behind my back.

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"I promise nobody will hurt you, Isabella. Calm down and I will let you go."

I stopped fighting and he loosed his grip. Our eyes were locked.

"Please just remove your shield now. It is time." Aro was watching me intently.

"No, never. You will be waiting until hell freezes over," I protested. _Go to hell_.

"It will take only a few seconds and you will not be hurt. Trust me," he whispered. "I do not want to force you."

" I've heard it before. I cannot trust you."

He used his compulsion but I fought against it. I concentrated on the compulsion and pressed it out of my mind and I was successful, as my shield could combat it. He saw that nothing happened and smiled. He was amused like a child.

"You are really incredible, dear one. You are a treasure for me and for my coven." Then the compulsion became more intense but I still held my shield. Chelsea was standing opposite to me, waiting. She was embarrassed that she had to witness that.

Aro opproached me and his fingers trailed down my bare arms. I lost my concentration under his touch. My shield slipped from my mind and I immediately felt Chelsea in my head. I was lost. I felt endorphins circulating in my brain. I felt happiness and then my knees became weak. Aro caught me, pulled me into his arms and pressed my head onto his chest. "Relax, everything will be fine. I love you." I heard his low whisper.

I was surrounded by his scent. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the room spun around me.

"It is done." I heard Chelsea behind my back. The compulsion stopped and my shield was over my mind again.

"How do you feel, Isabella? Do you feel something?" Aro´s voice echoed in my head. I felt something was different. I didn't know what as I was confused.

"Everything is all right, Master. She will be confused for a while because the bond was very strong but it was definitely broken," Chelsea said.

"I see nothing either." Behind me I heard Marcus´s voice. He was standing in the doorway now.

"What?" I shuddered against Aro. I didn't know what was happening. "What was broken? Mating bond?" I raised my head from his chest at looked at him. I did not understand what they were talking about.

"No, it is not possible to break the mating bond and I love our bond. The maker bond was broken. I set you free, my love." He kissed my forehead.

"What?" This was the last thing that I expected. "Why did you do that?" I stared at him.

"I wanted you as an equal. Are you not happy?" He smirked.

"I am but ..but …I do not understand. I thought…"

"Surprise?" Marcus cried out. "Isabella, welcome home."

I ignored Marcus because I was ….I did not know what exactly, perhaps surprised or irritated or angry.

"You…Volturi you are really a catch!" I pushed him and hit him on his chest. "You scared me!" I was shaking. I would cry if I could. Emotions were rolling through me. "I had enough of an adrenalin rush this week!"

"I told you to trust me." He covered himself with his hands and laughed.

"But how!" On the one hand I was angry but on the other I was touched.

"Would you have trusted me if I had said that I wanted to destroy the compulsion?"

"No, but you could have been more sensitive!"

"Sensitive?" He raised his eyebrows. He casted his eyes over the walls, probably considering what this word meant. "Hmm." He sighed.

I knew he was not very sensitive creature.

"I wanted to surprise you." He tilted his head and gave me impossibly nice smile.

"My God." I put my hand on my forehead and I exhaled. "You succeeded. I am surprised." I waved my hand.

He took me in his arms and kissed me. "I missed you. I even missed our arguments." He kissed me again.

I kissed him back hungrily. I could not restrain myself anymore. How could I have lived without him so long. How could I have been without his touch, his kiss. We kissed passionately in the middle of the room. Marcus and the guard pretended to watch away.

He stopped kissing me and looked at me adoringly. „Isabella, you are a dangerous warrior. I should be careful now." He kissed me again. "I love you. I was so scared. We were struck by lightning over the ocean and I thought that I would never see you again. You have no idea how powerless I felt."

"I was terrified too, but I think that God was on my side, because there were too many coincidences." I smiled. I had never been too religious before but there was definitely somebody who had helped me.

"Of course, He was. He did not want to lose one of his angels." He smiled.

I stroked his cheek.

"Isabella, my God, you were so sexy. Show me the fight again." He stroked my cheek and kissed me again.

"Maybe later, everybody is watching us." I tried to get out of his arms but he held me tightly. His arms were around my waist.

"No, I will not release you because you are overgifted. I am afraid that you have other gifts and you will disappear like steam when I loose my grasp."

I only shook my head in amusement.

"Will you remain in Volterra?" he asked and took his hands off me.

It was a simple question but I did not expect him to ask it. He asked like I had a choice.

"Could I leave?" Pain shot through my chest.

"Of course, but I would have to go with you and we cannot let Marcus alone. It is our obligation to stay with him." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have not forgotten what he did for me." I nodded.

"What he did for us." He corrected me.

He said our obligation but I did not feel that as obligation. It was pleasure to be with Marcus again.

"We have a proposition for you." He continued and his face was suddenly very serious. „Would you like to join us?" He pointed at Caius´s throne. "Would you like to take Caius´s place?"

I stared at him.

"You have proven to us that you are an incredibly capable vampire. You should replace him. I hope you will stay when I give you a reason to stay."

I had more reasons to stay in Volterra but I needed to know what his proposition meant exactly.

"Does it mean that I can interfere in your business? Can I share my opinions with you or with somebody else in the throne room? Can I speak in the throne room without being asked?

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist again. „Yes, of course. You can be one of us if you wish. I wanted you to sit next to me for an eternity.

"So are we equal?"

"Do not push your luck," Marcus responded to my question faster than Aro.

"Of course, my dear." Aro nodded.

I did not believe that but my answer was yes. I had never been too ambitious before but I found very useful to have the right to vote in this place.

Aro waved to Felix and he exited the room to return with the Guard and the rest of Volturi´s staff. Demetri handed Aro a maroon box and Aro opened it. There was Cauis´s crest which I had protected from fire. The chain was shorter than the one Caius wore so I wore the pendant on my collarbones. I didn't like the gold chain, and the pendant was too heavy as it was covered with gemstones. I wouldn't chose to wear such a thing but I accepted it as it was an honor. Perhaps I would put it away later.

The vampires applauded. I thought that Caius's death made them happy. This twist was probably very welcome. Aro gestured me to sit. The chair was comfortable. I leaned back and looked around. My eyes roamed over the place and familiar faces. I was home.

10 years later

I was standing in the middle of throne room, watching my mate. He was sitting on his throne reading something. I remembered seeing him that first time when I was ready for death. My feelings were diametrially opposed to where they are now.

I knew he was not good guy. He had taken me from my family, he had forced me to do things against my will, he had abused me, humiliated me, hold me a prisoner, faked my death and he had owned me. I never saw my family again. He had killed my friends, he had wanted to brainwash me. He had taken everything from me. It was very strange but for some mysterious reason he was still capable of giving me more. He had given me freedom and he done it of his own free will. I now felt love and desire for him. The mating bond was not possible to break. A bond like ours could be a gift or it could be a curse. I chose to take it as a gift.

I loved him but I never forgot what he had done to the Cullens, Jacob and his family. It was not possible to forget but I believed in second chances and he deserved it after what he had done for me. I never spoke about the battle again. The case was closed.

I learned how to fight. I practised with Felix every day and I was really good after that. I found this skill very useful in our world.

Of course, my life with Aro was not always a bed of roses and we argued regularly but we always found the solution in the end.

Cauis was dead but I thought that part of Aro had missed him and tried to replace him. Nevertheless, nobody was tortured in Volterra anymore. There was no reason for that.

The Guard stayed brainwashed. I did not try to make Aro destroy their bonds. I wasn't that pure and good, because after all we needed them. In this case, the end justified the means. However, Alice was not drugged by Corin anymore. She was bonded with Aro so she was not sad because of her family but her reactions were normal again. She and Renata were allowed to feed on animals. I pressed Aro heavily on that. I thought that our guards should have some some rights.

Marcus seemed to be happier when I was around although his true mate was unreplaceable and nothing could cure the wound in his heart. I would never forget what he had done for me.

Aro raised his eyes from his book, stood up and came to me. He caressed my cheek. I looked back through the years. I could still remember the trembling girl and merciless dark king. It was incredible that things had worked out this way. That girl was now one of the leaders of the vampire world but I never forgot who I had been before. A human, daughter of Charlie and Renee. I was standing in Aro´s embrace with my head on his black robe. We were an uneven couple like Hades and Persephone.

Aro argued with me sometimes because I loved to give second chances and he loved to tear heads off but I thought that he loved my mercy anyway. I thought that there was a spot in his dark soul and there was light in this spot. I was this light and he desired to let me shine like the dawning sun .

End

* * *

**I love happy endings. What do you think? Do you like it? Thank you for your support and for all your reviews. I will miss you.:-))))**


End file.
